


Amnesia

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean, Fluff, Guilty Sam, M/M, Selective Amnesia, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly bad hunt in which Sam and Dean are arguing about their father (surprise surprise) Dean get's injured. When he wakes up, he can remember certain things except for Sam, and their father and their relationship. He comes to the conclusion that Sam and he are boyfriends and Sam, harboring feelings for his older sibling, plays along and things start to get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Selective amnesia is a type of amnesia in which the victim loses certain parts of his/her memory.  
> My first sort of Wincest fic. Still new to supernatural but i hope you guys like it.

Dean groaned softly and winced raising an arm to shield his eyes from the sun. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision and swallowed, coughing a few times at how dry his mouth was. 

“Dean? Oh thank god you’re awake I was so worried about you.” A low but slightly soothing voice broke his sound barrier before he saw warm brown eyes. And very long hair. 

He took in more of his features as his vision started clearing. His skin was lightly tanned, hair a sort of milky chocolate brown, He was young, maybe his early twenties Dean guessed. 

“...Who are you?” Dean croaked. 

The young man blinked a little bit. “Dean? It’s me...Sam?” 

* * *

“Your brother has amnesia, most likely due to the car crash he was in in,” the doctor explained. “For now it’s unclear as to whether or not he will regain any of the memories he lost, but the best thing to do is to just help him adjust.” 

“Does he remember himself?” Sam asked. 

“Very little it seems,” the doctor answered. 

Sam nodded a little and ran a hand through his hair. “Well am I allowed to check him out? Take him home?” 

“You’ll need to sign a few release papers,” the doctor told him. “I’ll leave them with the nurse.” 

Sam walked back into the room and saw Dean sitting up in the hospital bed. He was talking to the nurse taking his blood pressure, all smiles, flirting lightly,but nothing blatantly obvious. 

Aside from looking paler, a little worse for wear and exhausted, he seemed fine. He looked and saw Sam, smiling a little wider. 

“Sammy,” he grinned. 

Sam’s heart flip flopped a little. Seeing the small quirk of his lips as he grinned and sat up more. He thanked the nurse and watched her leave before giving his full attention. He cleared his throat awkwardly and walked over. 

“Good news, doctor said that we can head home, and I have a change of clothes for you, wasn’t sure what you wanted so I kinda brought a few selections,” Sam told him. 

He picked up the bag he had set down when he first saw Dean awake and set it on the bed. “I’m going to go fill out some forms for the nurse and bring the car around okay?” 

Dean nodded and looked in the bag before carefully getting up and going into the room’s adjacent bathroom. Sam walked back out and down the hall to the nurse’s station and quickly filled out the forms. He caught himself before he put down his real info. 

He winced realizing how much explaining all this to their father was going to be. If he even picked up the phone. 

He handed the forms back and took the keys to the impala out of his pocket as he walked outside to the parking lot and was pulling up to the front of the hospital as Dean was wheeled outside. 

Sam chuckled a the look of pure awe that dawned on Dean’s face when he saw the classic, literally jumping out the chair and walking over as Sam got out. 

“This is your car?” Dean asked.

He looked almost too hesitant to touch it. 

“Actually, it your’s car,” Sam answered getting out and coming around to open the passenger door for him. 

“...You’ve got to be shitting me. This is my car? A 1967 Impala? The mother of all classics?” He asked slowly. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded smiling. “It is. We’ve had some good times in this car.” 

Dean let out an appreciative whistle as he carefully slid inside the car. Running his fingers over the leather. Sam shut the door and got back in the driver seat. 

“You hungry?” Sam asked pulling out of the parking lot. “There’s a diner that we can go to that’s not to far away.” 

Dean nodded. “I could eat,” he smiled at Sam again. Flashing his pearly whites. 

* * *

Dean groaned around the mouthful of burger.  He couldn't remember the last time he tasted something so good, but then again he couldn’t really remember anything.

He looked up from his burger and saw Sam eating a sort of veggie burger. 

“How can you eat that?” Dean asked wrinkling his nose. 

“It's good,” Sam defended his burger and pulled his plate closer to him. 

“Looks like rabbit food to me,” he snorted and went back to his burger. 

Sam rolled his eyes and focused on his food. 

Dean occasionally kept glancing at him. He had this feeling like he knew Sam. Knew him for a long time but nothing was really ringing a bell. 

He picked up the soda he got and took a long drink. 

“So...what are we?” Dean asked, breaking the silence. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, wiping his mouth. 

“What's our relationship? I mean we obviously know each other right?” Dean asked. 

Sam managed a nod. “Yeah...long time…” 

“So?” Dean motioned his hand in an effort to get him to continue. 

“Let's just finish eating,” Sam answered instead. 

Dean huffed a little but his hunger made him drop the subject. For now. 

After they paid, courtesy of Sam, they walked back outside to the impala. Dean still couldn't believe that the car was his. 

Sam held the door open for him and waited until he was inside before shutting the door. 

Dean replayed what Sam had. They’ve known each other a long time, and they’re close. The way Sam’s eyes filled with concern every time he looked at Dean were a dead giveaway. 

“Are we dating?” 

Sam grunted as his head unit the roof of the car as he got in. His eyes were a little wide with surprise and his jaw a little slack.

“Well?” Dean prompted. “Are we?” 

Sam swallowed. “...It’s uh...still new…” he answered weakly. “I didn’t want to overload you…”

“But..if you’re my boyfriend...wouldn’t it make sense for you to tell me?” Dean asked. 

“We had a fight,” Sam answered. 

It wasn’t a lie persay. They really did have a fight before the ghost slammed Dean into the wall like he was a ragdoll. They were arguing over something kinda trivial. Their father and how he hadn’t been in contact for awhile. 

Dean of course had been on their father’s side and Sam had taken the opposing. It was getting heated, they weren’t paying attention and the ghost had snuck up on them. Sam felt partly responsible. He was supposed to watching Dean’s back, not fighting. 

“Oh..was it bad?” Dean asked. 

Sam shook his head. “No...it...wasn’t bad,” he lied. “It was just...a stupid argument,” He finished with a half hearted shrug. 

Dean nodded a little. “Okay...well...I’m glad,” he smiled.

He then punched Sam’s arm. “And you’re a bitch for not telling me.” 

Sam chuckled and rubbed his arm. “Jerk.” 

Sam pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the motel they were staying at. It wasn’t five star’s and the pool had what he assumed were just clumps of dead leaves in the pool. But the beds and sheets were clean, the carpet wasn’t covered in suspicious stains.

He pulled into the spot in front of their room and turned the car off. Dean raised an eyebrow at the flickering motel sign and the fading paint before his gaze landed on Dean. 

“It’s...what we can afford,” Sam supplied as he got out of the car. 

Dean followed and Sam fumbled with the keys before he got the door open and stepped out of the way to let Dean inside. 

Their duffels were strewn about on the floor from when Sam came back after taking Dean to the hospital. Weapons on one bed, the other hardly slept in. 

“Dude...way to keep it clean,” Dean chuckled as he began clearing the guns off the bed. “Thought you knew better Sammy.”

“You...remember this?” Sam asked, closing the door of their room. “Those?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean asked. “We hunt the bad guys.” 

“Nothing...don’t worry about it,” Sam answered, shaking his head. “Why don’t you shower? I’ll straighten up.” 

Dean nodded a little and went over to his duffel, rooting around for a change of clothes and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Sam made quick work of cleaning up and made the beds and ran a hand through his hair. He felt bad for lying to Dean. They were brothers...not...not boyfriends. They didn’t kiss, or hold hands. What he felt for Dean was wrong. 

He dropped his head into hands. God, what was he supposed to do now? Not when Dean looked so happy. 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What doesn’t he remember?” Bobby asked concerned. 
> 
> “Doesn’t remember a few things...he doesn’t really remember you…” Doesn’t remember that we’re brothers, he thought. “Not even sure he remembers dad to be honest.”

Sam woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and fresh coffee. He inhaled deeply and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was greeted to the sight of Dean standing at the motel’s dinky little kitchen in a pair of boxers and an old Metallica shirt. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Dean teased fixing up to plates and setting them at the table. “Picked up a few things from the store up the street. Figured I’d make breakfast.” 

“Smells great,” he complimented as he got up and sat down. 

He was presented with a hot cup of coffee and a kiss. Sweet, soft and short. It caught him off guard but Dean was back at the small stove. He handed Sam a plastic fork and knife and sat down across from him. 

“Well don’t just sit there, eat,” Dean nudged his hand with his own before digging into his food. 

Sam nodded and dug into his food. Tasted good too. The bacon was made just how he liked it. He couldn’t remember the last time Dean had cooked. Probably around the time Sam start high school. Or maybe it was middle school? 

He swallowed a mouth food of food and almost choked on his food as Dean’s foot found its way to his thigh. Rubbing gently. He drank some more coffee and tried to subtly move away without Dean noticing. 

Only he noticed, and he frowned. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked drinking his coffee. 

“...Doctor said we shouldn’t over exert you,” he lied easily. “Might make you dizzy…” 

“Oh…” Dean nodded a little. 

“Later,” Sam added. 

He reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Dean smiled a bit at that. “Okay.” 

They finished breakfast. Sam insisted on doing the dishes. They showered separately and got dressed before going to town. They needed to laundry and Sam needed more time to figure out what to do. 

* * *

Sam stretched his legs out as he watched Dean sort their clothes. They were in a fairly empty laundromat. Sam had tried to help and now one of their loads of clothes were pink. Dean had ordered his ass to be glued to a chair until he said otherwise. 

He took out his phone seeing that Bobby was calling and winced. “I gotta take this,” Sam told Dean as he stood up. 

Dean nodded and went back to folding the finished laundry as Sam stepped outside. 

“Hey Bobby,” Sam greeted after he answered. 

He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Heard about Dean’s accident, how’s he doing?” the older man asked. 

“...How’d you hear about that?” Sam asked. 

“Your dad told me. Said you left him a message,” Bobby answered. 

Sam snorted. “So he has time to call you and tell you what happened to Dean but he doesn't have time to call me back and ask himself? Typical dad.” He sighed. “Anyway, he’s fine...but...he has amnesia, he remembers he’s a hunter, but he doesn’t remember-” he cut himself off not sure of what to say. 

“What doesn’t he remember?” Bobby asked concerned. 

“Doesn’t remember a few things...he doesn’t really remember you…”  _ Doesn’t remember that we’re brothers,  _ he thought. “Not even sure he remembers dad to be honest.” 

“Well why don’t you two come on down for a few days, cleared out your old room, made it liveable,” Bobby told him. 

“Sure, that sounds nice,” Sam admitted. 

He looked back inside and saw Dean leaning against one of the washing machines, another guy was leaning just a little too close for Sam’s comfort. He watched the scene. Dean taking subtle steps back and the guy following. 

“I’ll call you when we’re on our way,” he added before hanging up. 

He stuffed his phone into his back pocket and practically threw the door open as he walked inside and right up to Dean and the man. 

“There a problem here?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Not at all,” the guy said, still looking at Dean. 

Sam narrowed his eyes a fraction. “Really? Because it looks like you’re trying to pick up a guy who doesn’t want your attention.” 

The man snorted. “He seems pretty interested to me.” 

“...I’m really not…” Dean took another step back.

Sam smirked and put his arm around Dean. “He’s already taken.” 

The guy huffed. “Whatever.” He walked off and it took Sam a minute to realize Dean was rubbing his wrist. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam frowned. “Did he grab you?” 

“It’s nothing Sam,” Dean brushed it off. “Could you get the clothes out of the dryer it’s the third one.” 

Sam raised his hand to his lips and kissed the bruise. He looked up and saw Dean flushing a light pink. 

“I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you okay?” he promised. 

Dean rolled his eyes a little. “Dude, enough chick flick moments.” 

Sam chuckled. “What do you think about going to South Dakota? A...friend lives there and he offered to let us stay with him for a little bit.” 

“Friend? Do I know him?” Dean asked, putting the last of the laundry in the dryer. 

Sam nodded. “He’s a family friend. Sort of a second uncle to us…” Sam answered a little hesitantly. 

“Okay,” Dean smiled. 

“But...he doesn’t know that we’re together...since our relationship is still new, we don’t want too many knowing in case….” he trailed off. “He just doesn’t know okay?” 

Dean nodded. “Secret relationship. Kinky,” he smirked a little and walked past Sam, smacking his ass on the way to one of the tables to fold the laundry. 

Sam jumped a little and cleared his throat. They finished the rest of the laundry and loaded everything into the truck. Sam drove them back to the motel and they got the rest of their things before checking out. 

The first few hours of the drive were smooth and easy going. Dean had fallen asleep an hour after they had been on the road. His head was resting on Sam’s shoulder, lightly snoring. 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he slept and turned down the music. It wasn’t until about two hours ‘til they reached Bobby’s place, he felt a hand slowly creeping up his thigh. He glanced down and saw Dean’s hand stroking his thigh before coming up higher to squeeze him through his jeans. 

“De...Dean….I’m gonna crash the car if you keep doing that…” Sam tried not to let it get to him. 

“Then why don’t you pull over?” Dean leaned up and kissed his neck. “Take a little break?” 

Sam groaned softly as Dean’s fingers quickly undid his belt and reached his hand in. He swore and pulled over. He grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Dean made a pleased noise and stroked Sam through his boxer. 

Sam tangled his fingers into his hair as Dean leaned down licking his length before taking it into his mouth. He started sucking, taking him deeper into his mouth. He sat up a little and swirled his tongue, sucking on the head and running his tongue over the slit. 

Sam thrust his hips a little and tugged Dean’s hair before coming into his mouth. Dean swallowed and sat up wiping his mouth off.

“God you have such pretty lips,” he murmured running his thumb over his bottom lip. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I suck you off and all you say is I have pretty lips?” 

Sam pulled him into another kiss. His hands gripped his waist as he pulled him sideways into his lap. Dean’s legs sprawled on the seat. 

Dean’s arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss and moaning softly as Sam ran his fingers under his shirt and stroked his skin.

Sam reached for Dean's belt and unbuckled it, undoing the button and put his hand down his pants. 

“Someone’s excited,” he teased, feeling the head. 

“Whose fault is that,” Dean clutched Sam’s arm as Sam kept teasing the head. He shuddered and spread his legs as Sam began to stroke him. 

“You’re right, it’s my fault,” Sam kissed his neck and picked up the pace. 

Dean groaned as he finally came and coated Sam’s hand, a wet spot noticeable on the front of his jeans. Sam pulled his hand out and wiped it on the leather seats. He’d clean it later. 

“Fuck…” Dean leaned against him. 

“It was a pretty sucky hand job…” Sam confessed. 

“We’ll work on it,” Dean replied, leaning up and kissing him. 

After cleaning up and switching seats, Dean followed Sam’s directions to Bobby’s. Driving at least ten miles over the speed limit on the long stretch of road. No other’s cars in sight. Just the Impala and her purring engine.

They pulled up to Bobby’s just as the sun was setting. Sam got out first and grabbed their duffels out of the trunk as Bobby met Dean on the porch.  

“Took you two long enough,” he clapped Dean on the shoulder as he walked onto the porch. 

“Had to pull over for gas,” Sam lied easily as he stepped up behind Dean. 

“You two hungry? Made some steaks and potatoes,” Bobby told them as they walked into the house. 

“Sounds great,” Dean smiled. 

“I’ll take the bags upstairs,” Sam told them. 

Dean nodded and followed Bobby into the kitchen while Sam took the stairs up to the room they were to stay in. 

Bobby was right about cleaning up. The room was more or less spotless. Two twin beds with some clean sheets. The room was free of clutter and there were a couple dressers. He set the duffels on the floor before going back downstairs. 

Dean was standing at the stove, reheating the food while Bobby was sitting at the table drinking a beer. He hung back a little. Listening in on their conversation. 

“Sam told me you’re pretty much family,” Dean sounded awkward as he said this. 

“Knew you two since you were boys,” Bobby replied. 

Dean nodded a little. 

“Your father used to drop the two of you off when he went out on hunts,” Bobby continued. 

“Father?” Dean looked at Bobby over his shoulder. 

“Smells good,” Sam stepped into the kitchen to keep Bobby from saying anything and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

Bobby gave him a look and Sam internally winced. Bobby was gonna tear him a new one later. 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“Boy, you better tell me what’s going on right now before I rip you a new one,” Bobby pointed a finger in Sam’s face. 

They were standing on the back porch, Dean was inside reading over some case notes for a possible lead letting the two men talk. 

“Dean uh….Dean doesn’t remember the fact that we’re brothers...doesn’t remember our dad…” Sam’s shoulders slumped a little. “I’ve tried to get him to remember but nothing seems to be working. Doctor said it might be selective amnesia and that it could be a few months before he remembers.” 

“What’ve you told him?” Bobby asked. 

“That we’ve been hunting together a long time and that you’re like an uncle to us,” Sam answered. “I haven’t told him much about dad...wasn’t sure what to say about that.” 

“Well shit…” Bobby shook his head. “You sure you two should be out hunting with Dean in that condition?” 

“A simple salt and burn shouldn’t be a problem,” Sam replied.  _ Sure it was a salt and burn that got us into this mess... _ he left that part to himself. “And I’ll call you if we run into trouble.” 

Bobby looked reluctant before nodding and clapped him on the shoulder. “Watch out for him you idjit.” 

Sam huffed out a laugh and nodded. “I will.” 

He went back inside and walked over to Dean leaning over his shoulder. “How about we go for a drive?” he offered. 

Dean glanced up. “You wanna go for a drive? Now?” 

“Why not...we could go check out the constellations,” Sam glanced outside and made sure Bobby was preoccupied before leaning in a little closer. “Maybe pick up where we left off earlier.” He nipped Dean’s earlobe and sucked. 

“You grab a blanket and I’ll grab some beers,” Dean smiled and closed the book he was looking at. 

Sam went upstairs and grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end of one of the beds and grabbed a few extra things tucking them into a small duffel and went back downstairs. Dean was already in the driver’s seat of the impala with a cooler on the back seat. 

He put the blanket on the back seat and got into the car and put on his seat belt as Dean pulled out of the lot. 

“Anywhere in particular you had in mind?” Dean asked. 

“There’s a large field up ahead that we can pull into,” Sam answered. “Just make a left right up there.” 

He pointed and Dean followed his direction and pulled off to the side. 

Sam got out and grabbed the blanket and cooler taking Dean’s hand. Dean moved closer as they walked a small hill and hung back while Sam laid out the blanket and got everything set up. 

“All good there princess?” Dean teased lightly. 

Sam rolled his eyes and took off his shoes before sitting down. “Just come sit down with me.” 

Dean chuckled and toed off his boots before sitting down next to him and leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him. 

“Nice out here,” Dean sighed and accepted the beer Sam offered him. 

“I like to come here to think...usually jog here and walk around a bit,” Sam admitted. 

“Yeah? What do you think about?” Dean asked. 

“...You…” Sam answered. 

“Me?” 

Sam nodded and drank some of his beer. “How could I not? I...I think about you a lot.” 

“I think about you too,” Dean smiled. “Always thinking about you Sammy.” 

“Oh?” Sam looked over at him. “In what context?” 

“You...Me...Apple Pie kinda life, not that white picket fence crap though. Our lives aren’t cut out for the white picket fence...but we could get a cabin or something with a nice yard and a deck…” Dean answered with a small blush. 

“That sounds nice,” Sam smiled. “Honestly, that sounds like a really good thing to look forward to...when we retire.” 

Dean snorted. “We’re never going to retire, not without luck.”  

“It could happen,” Sam told him. 

He moved closer to Dean as they finished their beers and lied down on the blanket. He rest his head on one arm, the other around Dean who had his head pillowed on his shoulder as they looked at the sky.

Sam’s view of the sky was soon obscured as Dean settled on top of him with his hands on either side of his head. 

“Well hello there,” Sam smiled. 

“Hey,” Dean grinned down at him. 

Sam leaned up and kissed him. He groaned as Dean pressed more of his weight down and ground his hips into his. 

Sam reached down and squeezed his ass through his jeans and flipped them over so he was on top. He moved his hands under Dean’s shirt and stroked his chest brushing his nipples teasingly. 

Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss lifting his hips so Sam could start to take his pants off. Both men froze at the sound of an approaching vehicle. The noise familiar to Sam making him pull away from Dean instantly and straightening his clothes. 

He knew that truck anywhere and he swore the higher power above must really hate him for this to happen. 

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked frowning. 

Sam didn’t answer. Just stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as John got out of the truck and walked over. 

“Sam, talk to you for a minute.” It wasn’t a question, more of an order. 

He walked over and followed him to the truck.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible smut. it will be better I promise.

“You mind telling me how in the hell Dean managed to get a concussion?” John demanded once they were out of earshot. 

“Why? You didn’t bother to pick up the phone when I called you to tell you he got concussed. What makes you think I’ll tell you now?” Sam asked. “You don’t care.” 

“Sam, now is not the time to be stubborn,” John replied. 

“I’m not being stubborn,” Sam told him. “How many times have we gotten injured and how many times have you actually come to check on us? I had to find out from Bobby that you even knew about what happened to Dean.” 

“I was busy,” John replied. 

“Busy? Too busy to come and check on Dean at the hospital?” Sam asked. “That ghost threw him through a wall “ 

Sam was lying of course. Dean didn’t go through the wall. He just hit it. Very hard. 

“You should’ve been watching his back,” John told him. “Why weren’t you watching his back?”

“Because we were arguing about you,” Sam pointed at him as he said it. “On a hunt that you sent us. In the middle of goddamn nowhere!”

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, walking over. He stood next to Sam and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Everything’s fine Dean,” Sam answered, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Who’s this?” Dead asked, looking at John. 

Sam fought a smirk at the shocked looking passing over John's face as Dean asked the question. 

“This is John, he’s a fellow hunter. He heard about your accident and wanted to come see how you were. Make sure you’re doing okay,” Sam answered. 

“Oh...it just looked like you two were arguing,” Dean pointed out. 

“It’s just...how we are,” Sam shrugged a little and put his arm across his shoulders. “Isn’t that right, John?” 

He held his gaze and John leaned against his truck nodding. “That’s right...glad to see you’re okay Dean.” 

Dean nodded a little. “Yep...Doctor even said I might regain my memories if I’m lucky…” 

“Good to hear,” John managed a smile. “Well, I’ll leave you two boys. Drive safe.” 

“I’ll go clean up our stuff,” Dean told Sam. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Sam told him. 

“How likely is it that he’ll get his memory back?” John asked.

“Doctor said it’d be a miracle with as many head injuries he’s had. Dean’s gone through quite a lot you know. He may never get back his old memories,” Sam answered. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Sam. I’ve seen the way you look at your brother,” John said. “You better put a stop to whatever you’re doing with Dean. If he manages to get his memories back, this sick path you’re dragging him down will not end pretty when he remembers,” John nearly spat. “You are brothers Sam. Flesh and blood.” 

Sam’s chest clenched at the statement but kept his face neutral. “Guess we have you to thank for that dad. After all, the only human interaction we got was from being together twenty four seven. Sharing beds, sleeping in the back of the Impala. Living out of each other’s pockets.” 

John didn’t say anything as he got back into his truck. “End it Sam. End it or I will.” He slammed the door and drove off. 

Sam walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him hiding his face in his neck. “Never liked that man…” he muttered. 

Dean rubbed his arm. “Anything I can do?” 

“We could pay tag,” Sam smiled a bit. “I could chase you around a bit.” 

“Why? So you can tackle me and have your way with me?” Dean chuckled a little. 

“I just thought we could play tag but I like your idea better,” Sam said. “It’ll be fun.”

“You’re it,” Dean grinned as he ducked out of his arms and started running. 

Sam rolled his eyes and started running after him. He caught up to him after a short while and they fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs.

“Getting old on me there Dean?” He teased, leaning down and kissing him. 

“I just ran like five miles dude,” Dean huffed and shoved him playfully. He caught his breath and looked up at him. “This the part where you have your way with me?” 

“Hmm maybe,” Sam ran his fingers down Dean’s chest and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. 

He ran his hands under Dean’s shirt pushing it up exposing his abdomen and chest and leaned down to suck a mark right on his hip bone. 

Dean shuddered under his touch and tangled his fingers in his hair. “Come on Sammy. More fun up here.” 

Sam chuckled and sat up to lean over him again. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, ravishing is still on the menu,” Dean answered. “Doubt you’d let me go even if I tried to get away.” 

“I caught you fair and square,” Sam leaned down and kissed him. 

“Hmm well then,” Dean rolled them so he was on top and put his hands on Sam’s chest. “Why don’t you ravish me?” 

Sam pulled him down for a kiss. “You sure you wanna do it out here?” 

“No one can see us,” Dean answered. “Unless you’re scared.” 

“I am not scared,” Sam put his hands on Dean’s hips and squeezed. “Take your clothes off.” 

“That’s more like it,” Dean grinned and stood up. 

He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the ground, his pants following suit. Sam shook his head as he started to take his boxers off. 

“Wait, let me get the blanket,” Sam got up and jogged back to the car. He grabbed the blanket out of the backseat and jogged back over. He spread it out on the ground and looked up to see Dean sitting with a lube packet between his teeth. 

Sam reached over and snagged it. 

“I was about ready do it myself,” Dean teased.

“Wouldn’t that have been nice sight to come back to,” Sam said, removing his shirt and reaching for his jeans. 

“Next time, if you’re good,” Dean teased, watching Sam get undressed. 

“That a promise?” Sam asked, tearing the lube packet open and coating his fingers as he got in between Dean’s legs. 

Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. “We’ll see.” 

Sam took his time. Working his fingers to stretch Dean open. Dean pulled him down for a kiss. Running his tongue along his lower lip and nipping gently. Sam pulled his fingers out once he was ready and removed his own clothes. He used the rest of the lube to coat his length and lined up with Dean’s hole. 

“Ready?” He asked, threading their fingers together. 

“Don’t make me do it myself,” Dean answered. 

Sam rolled his eyes and eased himself in. He groaned at the tightness and buried his face into Dean’s neck.

“Chist, I love you,” he said as he started thrusting. 

He began slow, gradually building up speed. He let go of one of Dean’s hands hiking his left leg to rest on his shoulder enabling him to thrust deeper. 

“Fuck you feel so good Dean,” Sam groaned. 

Dean just moaned into his ear. “I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep this up.” 

Sam chuckled breathlessly. “That’s kinda the point.” He wrapped a hand around Dean’s length and started to stroke him off in time with his thrusts. 

Dean soon came with a loud moan, tightening around Sam, causing him to reach his own climax. He pulled out carefully and rolled over to lay on his back. 

“I feel like,” Dean licked his hips. “I feel like we can do better than that.” 

“You’re serious aren’t you,” Sam said, running a hand through his hair. “We had sex in an open field and you think we can do better?” 

“I do,” Dean answered sitting up. “But not now. We should head back to Bobby’s so we can check out that haunting tomorrow.” 

Sam sat up and playfully pulled his hair. “If it was so bad this time, maybe next time you should lead.” He leaned in and kissed him. “Not that I have a problem with that.” 

“If that’s what you want Sammy,” Dean replied kissing back. “Do anything for you, you know.” 

Sam nodded. “I know Dean.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Dean's starting to remember.

“ _ What you’re doing to Dean is sick. Put a stop to it, or I will.”  _

Sam jolted awake and sat up in his seat blinking. 

“You okay there Sammy? Looked like you were having a bad dream,” Dean said, looking over. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam replied, clearing his throat. “We almost there yet?” 

“‘Bout another hour,” Dean answered. “Hungry? Passed a sign a few miles back. Mentioned a diner at the next rest stop.” 

Sam’s stomach growled at the mention of food and Dean chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Sam ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window. 

“Oregon?” He asked, looking at Dean. 

“Washington. Hour outside Seattle,” Dean answered pulling off into a rest stop. 

He parked and turned the engine off before getting out of the car. 

Sam followed suit and stretched. Raising his arms above his head and turning this way and that before dropping them to his side. 

He looked over and saw Dean trying to casually check him out. He winked and shoved his hands into his pockets as he started walking to the entrance of the building.

Dean caught up with him and wrapped an arm around his waist sliding a hand into his left back pocket as they walked. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Dean asked. 

“Don't remember,” Sam answered, pulling the building door open. 

It was crowded, and loud, and smelled like all kinds of food. It wasn't often they stopped at places like this. Too many people, too open.  

“What are you in the mood for?” Dean asked. 

“Let's just grab some snacks and a couple sodas,” Sam answered. 

“Alright. I’m gonna hit the bathroom and you take care of all that. Need my wallet?” Dean asked. 

“I’ll get it,” Sam answered. “Meet you back at the car?” 

Dean nodded and made a beeline for the restrooms. Sam watched him disappear into the crowd and walked over to one of the small gift shop areas. 

He picked up a couple cokes, a sandwich for Dean and a salad for himself with a couple bags of chips and walked over to the counter to pay. 

“Will this be all for you?” The girl at the counter asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered. He gave her a credit card and put the receipt in the bag before heading for the entrance. 

“Sam? Is that really you?” 

Sam looked up as he stepped outside and blinked before smiling. “Meg? Wow, hey, how are you?” He asked walking over. “I thought you were going to California.” 

“I was for a bit,” she nodded. “Now I’m just on my way home. What about you? How have you been? Did you ever go back to Stanford?” 

“Um no...no actually,” Sam answered. “Wound up going into the family business.” 

“You ready to go Sammy?” Dean asked,  walking over. 

“Hey Dean, this is Meg. She and I met about a year ago,” Sam said. “Meg, this is Dean.” 

“This is the infamous Dean?” Meg asked, looking him over. 

“So you’ve heard of me?” Dean grinned.

She snorted.”Oh yeah.” 

“Right...I’m gonna go wait in the car,” Dean said. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Sam replied. 

“I thought you were going to go back to school. What changed?” Meg asked.

_ It hurt too much to be away from Dean,  _ he thought to himself. 

“There was nothing for me in Stanford,” Sam answered. “Turns out it...it wasn't for me.” 

“And the family business is?” She asked.

“Honestly? I don't know,” Sam admitted. “But I’m happy right now.” 

Meg nodded a little. “Well, as long as you promise to kick your brother's ass if he’s a dick to you again.” 

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Promise. It was great seeing you again Meg.”

“You too Sam. Take care of yourself,”she told him.

Sam headed back to the Impala and set the bag of food between him and Dean and sighed. 

* * *

Sam looked up from the book he was reading as Dean walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. His boxers were low on his hips. 

“I remember you leaving for Stanford…” Dean said, sitting next to him.

Sam closed his book. “Just now?” 

Dean nodded. “It’s still a little bare on the details but yeah...why’d you come back? You hate hunting…” 

“I don’t hate it,” Sam shook his head. “I just felt like I was being forced into it, you know? I wasn't given a choice and that's what I hated.” He took one of Dean’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “I came back, because I missed you. Honestly, I would like to go back. Finish my degree, but, I want to be with you more.” 

“...Dude, you're such a sap,” Dean laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes, his guilt burning at the realization that Dean was starting to remember things. But the rest of him pushed it down, and he leaned forward,  kissing him and relishing in the fact Dean kissed back, burying his fingers into his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wild John appears. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know you guys would've wanted Dean to ride Sam like a cowboy in this chapter but it was more of a filler than anything. *hides* sorry

6.

“Going for a food run, you want anything?” Dean asked pulling on his shoes. 

“Salad?” Sam asked. “And I do not mean the lettuce and tomato’s off a burger you order.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned down planting a kiss on Sam’s head. “Fine your royal highness. I’ll get you your rabbit food.” 

He chuckled as Sam smacked his ass as he walked past. He left his jacket behind and stepped outside onto the hot Nevada sun. Couple months since his accident and he was starting to feel like his old self. He was happier than he had been. He was happy with Sam. 

He turned the radio up and rolled down his window as he drove go the diner they had gone to the first night they got to Vegas. Great burgers, even better milkshakes. 

He ordered himself a burger and got Sam his salad and two milkshakes. 

“Dean.” 

He looked up at the sound of his name and recognized John from the night in the field. He stood up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“John right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Been awhile. Couples months right? How you doing?” He asked putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean shrugged and tried to figure out why John’s touch felt familiar to him. His head started throbbing the more he thought and he shook his head a little. 

“Headaches?” John asked. 

“Yeah. I get them sometimes when I think about things before the accident. Doctor said it's normal,” Dean answered. “What brings you to Vegas?” 

“Just finished a salt and burn,” John answered dropping his hand. “Sam’s not with you?” 

“Back at the motel. He's all tuckered out,” Dean replied. “Just picking up some dinner.” 

“I know you've known Sam a long time but be careful around him. He’s not to stable,” John said. 

“Stable? What are you talking about?” Dean frowned. 

“Kid's got a few screws loose. I’m his father, I should know,” John told him. “Anyway. Enjoy your evening.” 

Dean frowned and watched him leave. He paid for his and Sam’s food and drove back to the hotel. 

* * *

“Ran into John at the diner,” Dean said rolling onto his back. 

“Well there goes my boner,” Sam replied. 

“...How come you never told me he was your father?” Dean asked looking at him. “Seems like a pretty important piece of info.” 

Sam sighed. “I don't think of him as my father. More like...someone who donated his sperm...He taught me more about hunting then how to be a normal person you know?” 

“I think you're pretty normal…” Dean said laying on his side. 

“I sleep with a gun under my pillow,” Sam replied. 

“So do I,” Dean reminded. “Not to mention, you’re wicked smart.” 

“I assume that's why you call me nerd and geek,” Sam said as Dean moved, straddling him. 

He ran his hands up Dean’s legs stopping at his boxers. 

“Yeah. But I find it kinda sexy,” Dean said. “I mean, the stuff that's in your head? You could write encyclopedias on the things you know. No wonder you wanted to go to college. Become some hot shot lawyer.” 

Dean’s smile fell a little. “You know, when you left, I thought it meant you didn't want to be with me anymore.” 

“Why would you think that?” Sam frowned. 

“We weren't together, you hated hunting, and we didn't always see eye to eye,” he shrugged a little. “What was I supposed to think when you left? You didn't even hardly call.”

“If I called...I would've dropped out and left,” Sam answered. “It took me awhile to get used to the idea of being in college Dean. Being around normal people. I’d wake up in the middle of the night  and freak out because I couldn't hear you breathing next to me. If I called, and heard your voice, I'd drop everything and come back to you.” 

“I thought about going after you,” Dean admitted. “Buying an apartment, getting a normal job or something.” 

“Why didn't you?” 

“Honestly? It feels like this is the only thing I can do. Like this lifestyle was drilled into me. And if I tried to leave, it'd just drag me back. Sounds crazy right?”

Sam swallowed. “No. It doesn't sound crazy,” he told him. 

Dean cleared his throat and tapped Sam’s chest. “Enough of the chick flick moment. Think I can take your monster dick like this?” 

“What? You mean ride me?” Sam asked. 

“Like a cowboy,” Dean answered with a chuckle.

He swiveled his hips and Sam groaned. “Wouldn't that be a sight.” 

“We’re done it every which way but that,” Dean said. 

“We can try it that way if you want,” Sam replied. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked leaning down to kiss him. 

Sam reached down and squeezed his ass. “Yeah.” 

* * *

Sam ran  a hand through his hair as he looked down at Dean sleeping. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before grabbing the keys to the Impala and quietly leaving the motel room. 

He drove out of the motel parking lot and took out his phone and kept driving until he got to Bobby’s. The sun was already peeking out from behind the clouds when he pulled into Singer Salvage yard. 

His cell phone kept beeping and he finally picked it up. Dean was of course upset that Sam had ditched him. 

He sent him a quick text not to worry and to just relax before getting out of the car and walking up to the door. 

Bobby’s front door swung open the second Sam’s foot hit the top step. 

“You wanna tell me why your daddy called yelling about you doing something to Dean?” Bobby asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I uh...I fucked up Bobby…” Sam answered. “I just….can we talk? Please?” 


	7. 7

7.

“I wasn't completely honest...when I told you about Dean’s... condition,” Sam said. “The doctors don't believe Dean will regain any of his last memories at this point. Too much brain damage. He remembers bits and pieces and it's like certain things just got rewired. He doesn't remember dad, but he remembers mom, just as his mom, not our mom. He talks about her...he remembered when I left for Standard, and how long I was gone, but he doesn't remember Jessica, or coming to get me when dad was missing.” 

Bobby stayed quiet as Sam drank more of his beer.

“When he woke up, and he looked at me, it's like none of this life had touched him Bobby. He was happy and his smile, I can't remember the last time I saw him smile like that,” Sam continued. “And when he saw the Impala...he um, he thought...he thinks we’re a couple Bobby. Me and him. And...and I went along with it because I love him and he’s just, he’s so happy and I don't want to take that away from him no matter what. And I know that it’s sick, and wrong, and I should've told him the truth but I can't Bobby. Everytime I try, I see his smile and I can't do it.” 

Bobby took a deep breath. “I’m not going to lie to you Sam. You did fuck up. Big time. You should've told Dean the truth from the start.” He sat down next to Sam on the couch. 

“You think I’m sick don't you?” Sam asked. “What kind of person lies to their brother about being in a relationship?” 

“I don't think you're sick Sam. You and Dean,” Bobby thought for a moment before speaking. “You and Dean are special Sam. Your daddy is a grade A jackass sometimes, and he’s at fault for a lot of this. You two are a lot closer than most siblings. Your brother was a wreck when you left for Stanford. Nearly got himself killed on a hunt your father sent him out two days after you left. But he perked right up when you called to tell him about the school. He loves you Sam. And if you tell him the truth, he may forgive you, he may hate you, but at least he knows right?”

Sam nodded a little. “What about dad?” 

“Let me me handle him,” Bobby said squeezing his shoulder. “You just need back to your motel. I’ll call Dean and let him know.” 

Sam nodded. “Thanks Bobby...I mean it.”

* * *

“Open the door Dean,” Sam said knocking. “Come on, I said sorry.” 

“No. You left me stranded for two days Sam. That is so not cool man,” Dean replied. “You can sleep in the Impala for all I care.” 

Sam sighed. “I bought pie Dean. I got apple, cherry, blueberry, and I got ice cream and whip cream and beer...open the door Dean.”

He heard the lock turn and the door opened. 

“Next time you do that, I don’t care if you’ve got a million pies, you’re sleeping outside,” Dean said taking one of the bags. 

“I needed to talk to Bobby and I couldn’t do it on the phone, I should’ve told you that I was leaving, I’m sorry Dean okay?” Sam apologized. 

“What’d you need to talk to Bobby for?” Dean asked setting the bag on the small table and taking out the pie. 

“Moral dilemma,” Sam answered taking out a couple beers. “Nothing major.” 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “What about?” 

“Is it fair to kill someone to kill the demon inside them,” Sam lied. 

“Seems pretty open and shut to me. Would you rather the person live with knowing that they did all those things?” Dean asked. “I sure as hell wouldn’t. I’d want you to kill me.”

Sam nodded a little. “Noted.” 

Sam sat down and tugged Dean into his lap, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his cheek on his shoulder. 

“Do you think you could ever hate me?” He asked. 

“Hate you? Nah,” Dean answered. “Pissed off at you? Mad at you? Sure. But I could never hate you Sammy.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did, I’ve screwed up a lot,” Sam replied. 

“So have I Sam. Comes with the job you know,” Dean shrugged a little and turned slightly offering him some pie. “Judgement calls have to made Sam. And if we fuck up, well, hopefully we saved some people right?” 

“I guess…” he took the offered piece of pie and swallowed. “So...you would honestly never hate me? Not even if I say stabbed you in the back.” 

“You planning on stabbing me in the back?” Dean asked. 

“Not if I can help it,” Sam answered before eating another piece of pie. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Dean asked. “Do I need to get the holy water?” 

“No, no, no holy water,” Sam chuckled. “Not possessed. Just thinking.” 

“Well stop,” Dean said. He set the plate down and  really looked at Sam.“You think too much Sammy.” 

“I do not think too much,” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah you do,” Dean replied. “I can see the gears turning in that head of yours. I’ve seen how you look at me lately. It’s like you think you’re doing something wrong to me Sam. You hesitate before touching me and frankly, I like being touched by you. So stop thinking and just do Sam. Don’t second guess yourself because I sure as hell don’t second guess you.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” Sam said pulling him into a kiss. 

“You’re wrong Sam,” Dean replied. 

He stood up and pulled his shirt off as he walked backwards to the bed. He dropped his pants and got on the bed, leaning back on his hands. 

“You just gonna sit there?” he asked. 

Sam wasted no time in getting undressed and joining Dean in the bed. He slid his hand up Dean’s thigh and leaned down kissing him. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s neck, the other carding through his hair as Sam pressed against him. 

Dean suddenly flipped them so he was on top and pushed Sam down until he was flat on his back, putting his hands on either side of Sam’s head. 

“Stay,” Dean told him. 

He pulled Sam’s boxers off and got the lube from the duffel bag on the floor and pouring a generous amount into his hands and rubbing them together before wrapping them around Sam’s member and working them up and down. 

Sam half groaned and half whined when Dean pulled his hands away but stayed still, watching Dean pour more lube into his hand and biting his lip as Dean stuck two fingers into his hole. 

“Fuck De,” Sam groaned as he watched Dean stretch himself out. 

Dean pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and wiped them on the sheets, getting back on top of Sam. He took Sam’s hands in his own resting them on either side of Sam’s head once more and sank down on his member. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean gasped and squeezed Sam’s hands. 

Sam gave a small thrust and groaned as Dean clenched around him. Dean shifted around a bit so he was leaning over Sam slightly and started to move back and forth moaning each time Sam slid deeper. 

Sam caught his lips in a kiss, thrusting in time with his movements. Their movements grew faster and Sam began to thrust a bit harder as he neared his release. Dean came first, clenching hard around Sam, spurring his climax. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean as he more or less sagged against him. Sam pulled out carefully as he moved them to lay on their sides and pulled the blanket around them. 

“Never gonna leave you Sammy,” Dean murmured giving him a kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally tells Dean the truth dun dun dun

Dean stretched a little as he woke up and ran a hand through his hair while he sat up. He looked down at Sam still fast asleep and leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of his head before getting up and going into the bathroom to shower. 

He took his time in the shower, getting out and getting dressed. He got his keys off the dresser and quietly left the room. 

* * *

“Where’d you go?” Sam asked, as Dean walked back into the hotel room. “You weren’t here when I woke up.” 

“I went to get us some breakfast,” Dean answered, setting some grocery bags down. “Eggs to make omelets, bacon, and actual coffee.”

“What’s the occasion?” Sam asked, walking over. 

“Figured we could use a good breakfast now and again you know,” Dean answered. “Unless of course you’re opposed to it.” 

“You kidding? Love your cooking,” Sam smiled, hugging him from behind. 

He rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder and made no attempt to move as Dean started cracking eggs and mixing them together. 

“You know if I cut off my finger it'll be your fault,” Dean said, as he cut up some peppers for the omelets.

“I can sew it back,” Sam replied, still not moving. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on Sasquatch, why don't you make us the coffee.” 

Sam pouted a little but moved to make coffee and instead sat down at the motel’s small table once he finished. 

“How you feeling?” Sam finally asked. 

“Feel good,” Dean answered. “No more headaches, still getting random memories back.” 

“Yeah? Anything interesting?” Sam asked. 

“Not really,” Dean answered, glancing at him over his shoulder. “Why?”

“Nothing,” Sam answered, smiling. “How about we go for a walk around the town after breakfast? Good day for it.” 

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the stove. “Sounds like a plan.” 

They cleaned the dishes together after breakfast, stealing random kisses, mainly on Sam’s part, not that Dean was really complaining. 

Sam took a shower before they left. Dean merely raised an eyebrow when Sam held his hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked. 

“What?” Sam asked, when he caught Dean looking at their hands. 

“Nothing...Samantha,” Dean teased. 

“Oh screw you,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. 

“Already are,” Dean replied, with a teasing wink, he didn't pull his hand free though. 

“Hey Dean, I uh...there’s something I need to tell you,” Sam said, after a while of walking. 

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam walked them over to a park bench and sat down with Dean sitting next to him. 

“You know, I uh, I love you right? I really love you Dean. So much, but...I can’t...it’s not right for me to keep this from you,” Sam said. 

_ You can do this Sam,  _ Sam thought to himself. 

“Are you having visions again?” Dean asked. “Is that why you’ve been so out of sorts?” 

“I wish it was that simple,” Sam answered, running a hand through his hair. “Just...hear me out okay? Before you say anything okay?” 

“You’re starting to worry me here Sammy,” Dean said. “Wouldn't a talk like this be better back at the motel?” 

“No...I think here is fine, less likely to make a scene,” Sam replied. 

“Alright...we’ll do it your way,” Dean said. 

Sam took a deep breath. “When you got hurt...I..was supposed to be watching your back and instead we were arguing and things got so bad that we were both distracted. And when you woke up, you had amnesia, only it’s selective, certain things you can remember and other things you can’t.”

“What are you trying to say Sam?” Dean asked. 

“We aren’t...we aren’t in a relationship Dean. We've been together all our lives as brothers and I’ve always had these kinds of feelings for you and when you made the assumption I said yes because you were so happy when I said yes. And it’s been so long since I’ve seen you so happy and I love seeing you happy Dean, so I said yes, and I was planning on telling you and then we had sex and my feelings got so much deeper and I was afraid of what you would say if I told you the truth so I lied to myself and said that we could keep going without you ever knowing. Then dad found out and he threatened to do something if I didn’t tell you and I got scared and I’m so sorry Dean. I never met for it to get this far, I just, I put my own feelings ahead of your own and I shouldn't've and I’ll understand if you think I’m sick and hate me and never want to be near me again.”

Dean sat back on the bench and blinked. “I know.” 

“I...you what?” Sam asked, slowly. 

“I’ve known for awhile Sam...I uh, I figured it out awhile ago,” Dean answered. “I mean, we’ve got the same last name, and when we went to Bobby’s, and Dad. I always knew there was a reason why the guy felt so familiar so I read his journal that we keep consulting and you kept hoarding from me, and I found a picture of us and it clicked.” 

“You knew...and you didn’t tell me you knew?” Sam asked. 

“You were happy Sam. We were happy,” Dean answered. “Can you remember the last time we were happy?” 

Sam shook his head. 

“You, are my brother Sam, that’s true,” Dean said. “But, I love you, and maybe me getting bashed on the head was what I needed to make me realize that I love you more than a brother should. And if you’re sick, then I’m sick because I don’t give two fucks about loving you Sam. Okay? I mean it.” 

“I guess that makes me wonder, do we...go back to being brothers? Or-”

“Sam, do you really want to go back to being just brothers when we can be what we are now? Because, I don’t know about you, but I like being happy, and if that means being with you, and  _ being with  _ you, I will choose  _ being with  _ you over anything,” Dean told him.

“God Dean, you trying to propose to me or something?” Sam joked. 

“I don’t know, you never took me on a proper date,” Dean smiled. 

“I can take you on a proper date if you like,” Sam replied. “Dinner, dessert, the works.” 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me Dean?” Sam asked. 

“I’d like that Sam,” Dean answered.


End file.
